The Devil Who Lived
by LordOfTheProcrastinators
Summary: One year after the battle at Hogwarts a very different Harry Potter finds himself in Japan on a mission to hunt down the last of the Dark Lords followers. Old enemies become allies, throw some Angels and Demons in the mix and Harry's world just got a whole lot bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't like some of the things I did with this story so I'm reworking it. Beginning is pretty much the same but starting next chapter there will be changes. Most notably is the fact that Harry won't be part of Rias' peerage.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

This was it.

He had finally tracked down the last of Voldemort's followers. After the war most of the Dark Lord's followers were either dead or captured and sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban.

It had been a year since the battle for Hogwarts and in that time Harry had helped capture, or in some cases even kill, those who escaped in the aftermath of the battle.

Usually he gave them a choice: surrender and get a fair trial or fight and risk death. This time there would be no such choice, the monster he was hunting didn't deserve to live. Not after killing _her_. Not after killing Ginny. Fenrir Greyback would die that day.

This was it.

His endless search had finally paid off. After a year of scouring the planet he had finally found him, in a little town in Japan; Kuoh town.

'_Full moon, he will be at his strongest tonight'_ Not that it mattered, after the part of Voldemort's soul was removed his magical core was finally capable of maturing. For years the horcrux had leeched of his magical power, never really allowing it to reach its full potential. He wasn't quite at Dumbledore's level yet, but in time he would probably surpass the old man. Especially since he awakened the power the Dark Lord knew not.

It wasn't love.

It was a Sacred Gear, the Zenith Tempest or The Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder. Unlike most Sacred Gears it didn't have a physical manifestation, no gauntlet or sword, no shield or armor. It was only noticeable by one little thing: a scar. The scar on Harry's forehead everyone thought was a result of the Dark Lord's failed assassination, the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

They found themselves in what appeared to be one of the richer parts of the town. The werewolf hadn't noticed the young wizard's presence yet. In fact, it looked like the monster was tracking something or someone himself.

The beast sniffed the air and slowly a wolfish grin appeared on its face. _'Has he noticed me?'_ For a second Harry thought he was discovered despite his notice-me-not charms. But Fenrir didn't turn to Harry, instead it slowly stalked towards one of the more luxurious houses. Whatever he was looking for, he had found it.

'_Time to make a move, if anyone is going to die today, it's him.' _Harry thought, raising his left hand like he was trying to grab the sky itself. Clouds began to form above the town, covering the moon and stars. Thunder began to rumble through the sky and rain fell down from the heavens as if obeying the young Potter's command.

This was it.

He stretched out his right hand palm up as if trying to catch something. A magic circle appeared a few inches above his hand and out of it fell a sword. It was neither Holy nor Demonic, but Magic. A sword fashioned by Goblins from pure silver and rubies, infused with the magic of one of the greatest wizards of all time; Godric Gryffindor. It fell down and as if he had done it a thousand times already his hand closed around the hilt.

If the sudden thunderstorm hadn't alerted the powerful werewolf, the summoning magic would. The beasts head snapped back and his eyes went wide at the sight of Harry as he summoned the storm and sword.

"**Potter!"** It came out more like a growl than a word. Wasting no time Fenrir turned around and began running as fast as he could, ready to rip the boys throat out.

Harry calmly raised the sword towards the night sky and a bolt of lightning crashed down on the tip of the blade with a mighty crack. The blade instantly absorbed the bolt and was crackling with energy. He pointed the blade at the advancing werewolf and released the lightning it had absorbed.

Fenrir didn't even bother to try and dodge the attack, being a werewolf he had a natural resistance to magic. Especially on this night, the full moon allowing him to turn into a huge half-wolf half-human hybrid, his power was at its peak. It had been years since he had to dodge a spell.

He should have dodged this one.

The bolt crashed into his shoulder, nearly ripping it clean of and sending the werewolf flying through the air. He crashed to the ground hard, rolling a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

This was it.

Harry walked to the semi-conscious wolfman who was clutching his shoulder in pain and raised his sword. "She was my world, and you took her from me."

"**That's what all this is about?" **Fenrir managed to growl out in between rapid shallow breaths **"The Weasley girl? And here I thought you were trying to protect the traitors who live here."**

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Harry replied "Who lives here?"

Fenrir took advantage of the moment of hesitation, and with surprising speed he jumped up and bit Harry deep in the shoulder.

Harry cried out and sent another bolt of lightning into the injured werewolf, sending him crashing into the ground again. Instead of hesitating again, he immediately swung his sword towards the wolfs neck.

It cut through flesh and bone like butter.

It was finally over, he had finally avenged Ginny.

With the adrenaline of battle over the wound began to take its toll. He could feel blood seeping out of it and the venom from a werewolf bite spreading through him. Unlike most stories a werewolf bite didn't mean you would become one yourself. Most of the time it would kill you.

His knees gave way and he fell to the ground. His vision became blurry and he was starting to lose consciousness. _'Ginny, I'm finally going to join you in the next great adventure'_

This was it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift away into the darkness he heard a voice. He recognized it all too well, how could he ever forget the sound of the arrogant prat's voice?

"Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes all the way again and confirmed his suspicion.

"Draco?"

Before he finally gave in to the urge to sleep one last thought went through his head.

'_This can't be it!'_

* * *

**(15 minutes earlier)**

Draco awoke very early in the morning, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It had been years since he had a full decent night sleep, his dreams were haunted by nightmares and something worse: memories. Having one of the most powerful and evil dark wizard's in history live in your house for over a year could do that to you.

The white haired Malfoy heir took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned his head to look at his clock. _'4 AM, new record,'_ he thought whilst trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He got out of bed and stretched his back with a loud "pop" before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water washed away the sweat and Draco could feel the stress of his nightmares disappear with it. When he got out of the shower the mirror was clouded with the condense the steam had created.

He used his hand to wipe the fogged mirror and looked at his face. His cheeks weren't as hollow as they had been towards the end of the war, the year he had lived in Japan had been mostly stress free so he had the time to recover and restart his live there.

There were two things in this world he could thank for that.

The boy who lived; Harry Potter.

And his own Sacred Gear.

It had played a vital role in the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was during the final battle between Harry and Voldemort that it happened, right at the moment when it seemed everything was lost. That's when it awakened, it materialized on his left hand, fitting it perfectly like it had always been there.

His Sacred Gear; the White Gauntlet of Divine Dividing.

_'I can't believe that was a year ago'_

The biggest surprise came about a month later, when he was already living in Japan. It could talk, and it had a name; Albion. Oh, and it didn't like to be called an it, he made that perfectly clear the first time they spoke.

**[Couldn't sleep again, kid?] **The voice of the great White Heavenly Dragon boomed in his head.

Draco rubbed his head in annoyance before he answered. "No, and do you have to talk so bloody loud, old man?"

**[Of course!] **Albion all but shouted, **[I am a great Heavenly Dragon, so it's only natural my voice should be heard all across the heavens!]**

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," Draco replied, "IF YOU WEREN'T JUST SHOUTING IN MY HEAD, NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

**[YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS, KID!] **The white dragon spat back.

At this point Draco's left eye was twitching from frustration, "Like I told you a thousand times before, I'm not a kid anymore!"

**[Now listen up boy, I have been around since long before you were born. Hell, I was around long before God came into existence. Nearly **_**everyone **_**is a kid compared to me] **He said in a definitive tone. Draco imagined that should the dragon still be corporeal he would have a giant smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well let me tell you something –" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a bright flash of light not far from his house followed by the rumbling sound of a thunderstorm brewing high in the sky.

Draco could almost feel the dragon tense up, if that were even possible. **[Stay alert kid, that wasn't natural. That was the work of magic] **Albion warned him, his tone serious now. Despite sometimes fighting with his host the dragon had no intention of letting him get killed, something Draco was very grateful for.

He slowly walked over to the window to check if he could see what had gotten the dragon spirit so alarmed. What he saw out there caused his jaw to drop in disbelieve.

"No way…" he mumbled, "No fucking way."

Out there, standing tall with a sword pointed at the sky was his old nemesis, the boy who lived himself; Harry potter. And running towards him was the huge form of a werewolf he knew all too well, he was a regular visitor to his nightmares after all, Fenrir Greyback.

A massive bolt of lightning came crashing down on Potter but instead of incinerating him like he expected it was absorbed into the sword, and then fired at Fenrir. It hit the werewolf hard and made him crash into the ground. _Hard._

He saw Harry calmly walk up to the downed beast and lift his sword, ready to finish the job.

That was when it all went to shit.

Draco saw them exchanging some words which apparently caused Harry to hesitate for a split second. That was all it took. Fenrir shot up from the ground and buried his teeth deep into Harry's shoulder.

This caused Draco to shoot into action, he quickly threw some pants on and started running to the door.

By the time he got there it was already over. The werewolf's head was separated from his body and Harry was on the ground looking like he could just drop dead any second.

Now that he was closer he could confirm it was him, the lightning shaped scar was clearly visible on his forehead and the emerald glow of his eyes was shining as bright as ever. Then, it started to dim and his eyes were closing.

"Potter!" Draco cried out.

"Draco?" And with that last word, he closed his eyes. They didn't open again.

Draco swung Harry's arm over his shoulder and sprinted back to the house, dragging the unconscious body of Potter with him. He took him upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms in the mansion all the while shouting for his parents to wake up.

"Father! Mother! Wake up, I need help!"

A couple seconds later his startled looking parents stormed into the room. Lucius' eyes darted across the room, quickly taking everything in. "What happened Draco, is that Potter?"

"Werewolf bite, he's losing a lot of blood, father. What do we do?" Draco was panicking, after over a year of relative peace and quiet he wasn't used to these kind of situations anymore.

His fathers' eyes widened and he immediately began using his magic on the boy's wounds. "The blood loss is the least of our worries, werewolf venom is extremely lethal to humans." He explained.

Draco watched as his father summoned magic circle after magic circle above the bite wound. He could do nothing but watch helplessly from the side. At that moment he felt completely useless.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned.

"Get a bezoar from my potions cabinet and ground it up until it is a fine dust. Narcissa, you know what to do," he responded, never once even looking up. He kept his attention fully focused on the healing magic he was using on the boy. Every second was important when it came to dealing with werewolf venom.

Draco hurried to the cabinet and roughly opened it, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Some ingredients fell to the ground as he was rummaging through them. "Come on, come on. Where the fuck is it?" He was beginning to lose hope when he finally found a little box labeled 'Bezoar'. He quickly ground the stone like mass up and returned to his father.

It seemed his father was done with whatever magic he was using. He took the bezoar dust an applied an ample amount of it to the wound before speaking. "There, it is done."

"So that's it, you removed the venom?" Draco asked.

"No," his father answered. "Werewolf venom is lethal to humans and there is nothing you can do about it, the best I can do is slow it down."

"So he's still going to die?"

"No, I didn't say that." His father ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to comb some loose strands back. "I said there is nothing _I _can do about it, but your mother is contacting someone who can as we speak."

Draco got a nervous look on his face. Surely his father couldn't mean _her_, could he? "You mean mother is calling –"

"Yes, she is calling _her_" his father interrupted him. "It's the only way to save him." Lucius took a seat and gestured for his son to do the same. "Now, can you tell me why Potter was fighting a werewolf in our backyard?"

"It was Fenrir Greyback," Draco began, "He must have been coming for us because we betrayed Voldemort. Although I have no idea what Potter is doing here."

"What about Greyback, is he still around?" Lucius asked.

"No, Potter killed him." Draco truthfully replied.

Lucius seemed to relax a bit after those words. "Well then, it seems we owe mister Potter here a thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," the voice of Harry Potter interjected, which caused the two Malfoys to snap their heads in his direction almost in unison.

* * *

When Harry came to, he noticed four things.

One: By some miraculous turn of events he wasn't dead.

Two: He was currently lying in a very comfortable bed.

Three: He could sense multiple magical cores near him, so he wasn't alone wherever he was.

And four: His shoulder fucking hurt, _a lot_.

He shifted his weight to relieve some of the pressure on his wound and opened his eyes. The moment he did so his eyes were bombarded with the glow of magical lighting, causing him to close his eyes in pain again.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and tried to remember what happened and where he was. The years of occlumency training had eventually paid off, and while he would never fully master it he had enough control over it to organize thoughts and keep someone from ripping apart his mind with only a look.

_'Thank you Snape, despite all our differences you actually did teach me something useful'_

It all came back to him in a matter of seconds. Tracking down Fenrir, finally confronting him, the moment of hesitation which allowed Fenrir to catch him off guard and right when he was about to close his eyes and die he saw.. Draco? He never thought he would see him again, let alone here, in Japan of all places.

He opened his eyes again, slowly this time, giving them the time to adjust to the sudden influx of light this time and looked down at his shoulder. The wound didn't look nearly as bad as he had expected. It was clear someone had used magic to treat it, but it wasn't fully healed. There was still a small amount of blood seeping out of it and the blackened veins around it were clearly visible on his skin because of the venom still slowly spreading.

_'So they weren't able to heal me huh, guess I'm going to die after all.'_

After he was done inspecting his wound he looked around in the room until he found what he was looking for; the two Malfoy's, each sitting on a chair not far from him. His mind hadn't entirely woken up yet, it was all still a little foggy, but he could make out some of the words they were saying so he had a general idea of what they were talking about.

"It seems we owe mister Potter here a thank you." He heard Lucius Malfoy say.

He pushed himself up, took a deep breath and decided to enter the conversation. "I didn't do it for you."


	2. Magical Boy

**IMPORTANT NOTE. I know I said Harry would not be joinig Rias' peerage, so some of you might be angry with me. To ease your minds: He won't be part of her peerage for very long. After the Riser rating game Harry will be able to leave and start a peerage of his own. **

**As for the whole "Harry weak" thing, I should have probably put more focus on how powerful werewolves are. Harry was very much under the impression that this fight was done. Werewolves, especially Fenrir, are a LOT tougher than expected. ehh, might rewrite it after posting all I've written.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magical boy**

* * *

Watching the two Malfoy's turn to him with those surprised, almost blank, expressions on their faces was almost enough to make Harry smile. Almost. It took a while before they got out of their stupor and were able to speak again.

"Ah, mister Potter," the elder Malfoy began. "To be completely honest I hadn't expected you to wake up so soon."

"Yeah, well you know me, always surpassing expectations." He deadpanned, looking down at his wound. "Guess I'm the one to thank you for patching me up?"

"Don't thank me yet, Potter. I only managed to slow down the spread of the venom, this is far from over." Lucius got up from his seat and stiffly walked over to the bed. "Tell me, what do you know about werewolf bites?"

_'Still walking around like he has a stick up his arse, at least that hasn't changed.'_

"They either kill you or turn you into a werewolf. As far as I know that's pretty much it." Harry groaned in pain when the venom spread a bit further in his veins. "That being said, I don't feel particularly wolfish."

"That is correct, at least partially." The elder Malfoy took the bowl with the rest of the ground up bezoar "Let me look at the wound, I need to apply some more of the bezoar dust." He carefully applied the rest of it causing Harry to hiss in pain before it started to work and actually alleviated some of his pain. "But do you know why only some people become werewolves? Do you know the deciding factor in who survives the bite and who doesn't?"

Harry took a second to think about it while letting the bezoar do its work. "I.. don't know. I thought some people just got lucky, or unlucky depending how you look at it." He wasn't quite sure if he would even want to be a werewolf. Having to turn into a monster once a month didn't seem like much fun, Remus Lupin was proof of that.

"There is a bit more to it than just 'luck'. In truth the bite doesn't turn you into a werewolf. It merely unleashes the beast inside."

"The beast inside? You're going to need to be a little more specific than that, Malfoy."

"What I'm trying to say is that it is impossible for a human to become a werewolf. What the bite really does is activate the werewolf gene that lay dormant in those who descend from the bloodline of the first werewolves." Lucius calmly explained to the young Potter.

"And my bloodline isn't one of those, I suppose?"

Lucius shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. The Potters were a pureblood family in every sense of the word and your mother was the first of her family to have any connection to the magical world."

"So to sum up; I've been bitten, I'm not turning into a werewolf, and you can't heal me? Am I getting this right?" The only thing the elder Malfoy could do was nod his head.

"Well then, can you do me one last favor?" Harry inched a bit closer to him. "Fuck off, and let me die in peace."

Lucius narrowed his lips and got an annoyed look on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Potter. By killing Fenrir you probably saved our lives. So we owe you now, and I don't like to owe someone."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "I thought you said you only managed to slow down the spread of the venom?"

"I did," Lucius said, absentmindedly playing with his wedding ring. "I can't heal you, but I do know someone who can."

Harry tilted his head curiously, a frown crossed his face. "You think maybe you could start off with that? Instead of oh, I don't know, making me believe there was nothing anyone could do to save me?" he angrily stated.

"The reason I didn't tell you right away is because you wouldn't really be comfortable with who was needed to save you." At that moment Narcisse walked back into the room. Lucius looked at his wife. "Did you make contact?"

Narcissa nodded. "They are coming." Was all she said.

Harry was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his gut, not liking where this was going. "They? Who are they? Who is coming, Malfoy?"

"Go and make some tea for our soon to be guests, Draco." Lucius told his son, keeping his gaze away from Harry. Draco got up and quickly made his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea.

"Who is coming, _Malfoy_" Harry spat.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me!"

Lucius met Harry's eyes.

"The Devil."

Harry didn't have time to protest because right at that moment a magic teleportation circle began to form in the room.

He immediately sprang into action, jumping off his bed with his left arm hanging limp besides him because of the wound.

The circle had formed and began emitting a slight glow.

Raising his right hand, Harry conjured a magical circle of his own, ready to fire off a massive bolt of lightning as soon as the creature would appear.

With a bright flash of light the teleportation magic finished its job. He blinked once to protect his eyes from the light and when he opened his eyes he was ready to face whatever monstrosity would be standing in front of him.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

When Lucius told him he had invited the Devil into his house he had expected red skin big horns and a lot of fire. All of his expectations had been blown out the window when instead, right in front of his eyes, two girls, who looked to be around his age, appeared.

All Harry could do was stare, mouth slightly agape. The first one, a beautiful girl dressed in a business suit with long, black hair tied into twin tails calmly started walking to him, a smile adorning her lips. Her violet eyes met his green ones. Completely ignoring the fact he still had a magic circle ready she placed one of her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back on the bed. "You know, someone in your condition shouldn't be jumping around, trying to attack defenseless young women like that." She scolded him.

"I… what?" Harry's brain hadn't really caught up with what just happened. One moment he was ready to face the devil and the next he was being scolded by an, admittedly beautiful, girl for trying to attack them.

"Ah, how rude of me, I should introduce myself!" The violet-eyed girl exclaimed. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans, and I'm in charge of foreign affairs! And this," She pointed at the girl behind her with her thumb. The girl in question had red hair, bright blue eyes, a very, _very_ buxom figure and appeared to be wearing some sort of school uniform. "This is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family, one of the two families in charge of Kuoh!"

The now identified Gremory acknowledged Harry with a smile and a slight bow of the head.

Harry still could do nothing but stare in confusion.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume this isn't really what you expected, huh?" Serafall asked him.

He took some time to blink a couple of times before answering. "Honestly? No. I was expecting something more along the lines of fire and brimstone and all that."

"Hmmm, most people do," she took a step back and revealed her black bat-like wings. "But I can assure you, we _are_ Devils." Retracting her wings, she took a look at the wound on Harry's shoulder. "Well then, I guess it's time to get to business, it looks like you don't have much time left."

"So you can heal me?"

Serafall got a mischievous smile on her face. "In a way, but it comes at a price."

Harry got a bad feeling, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "And what exactly is that price?"

"Your soul."

"No."

"Mou_~, _Harry it isn't as bad as you think," the Satan pouted. Harry couldn't believe she was actually pouting. "Isn't that right Draco-chan?"

He hadn't even noticed Draco had already returned with some tea. "Wait, hold on. _You_ are a Devil?"

"Yes, you are looking at a pawn in the service of Sona Sitri, it was the price we had to pay to live in Devil territory." He said while handing out cups of tea to everyone. "Honestly it's not that bad. I'm still me and they don't make me do anything I don't want to. Devils really aren't the 'dark' creatures most wizards would make you believe." He shrugged. "Do you really think I would let anyone control me after Voldemort?"

Harry remembered all too well how bad Draco had looked by the end of it. "No, I guess not." He looked at Serafall. "Assume I say yes, what then? Some sort of ritual to extract my soul?"

Serafall giggled at that. "No, silly. All it would take is this," She summoned what looked like a chess piece in her hand. "This is an evil piece, every pure-blooded devil has a set, we use it to turn someone into a devil. And your soul will just stay in your body, even devils have souls you know."

"So I'll really still be me?"

"Yup," she responded

Harry took some time to think about it. Did he really want to be a devil? Or would it be better to finally give up and die?

Before he could come to a decision Draco's voice ripped him from his thoughts. "Are you seriously still thinking about it? Do you really want to die like this? After all the shit you've been through you're just giving up?! No way, Potter! This is a chance to be really free, no stupid prophecy, no dark lord trying to get you. I can honestly say that, despite having 'sold' my soul, I have never been more free!"

"Ok."

"What?"

Harry sighed. "I said OK, I'll do it" he looked back at Serafall. "So what now?"

She smiled at him. "That's great! Now you have a choice to make. You can join Rias' peerage, since my precious little So-tan already has the White Dragon Emperor. Orrrrrr" She almost purred. "You can join me!"

One magic circle, a bright flash of light and some sparkles that seemingly came out of nowhere later Serafall was no longer dressed in a business suit, instead she was wearing a pink magical girl outfit carrying a magic wand in one hand and a book in the other. "I'll be the magical girl Serafall Levia-tan and you will be my magical boy Harry Pot-tan, just like in your books!" She shouted, showing him the book.

And just like that Harry reverted back to just staring disbelievingly at the scene in front of him.

"On second thought, I think I'd rather die. And I'm not a, how did you say it, _Magical Boy_." He took a closer look at the book to see just what in Merlin's name she was talking about.

**The Amazing Adventures Of Harry Potter; Magical boy!**

**By Peeves, the poltergeist of Hogwarts.**

**This is the story of what happened in the years between the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry's return to Hogwarts. Read all about his adventures all the way from a Magical baby to a real Magical boy!**

_'Yeah, I'm definitely dead already, and I'm in hell'_

The smile was immediately wiped from the young Satan's face and she began pouting again. "Mou, Harry-chan, you don't have to be so mean! Now I need to see my little sister So-tan to cheer up! Come on Draco, let's go together!" She exclaimed, dragging Draco along by his arm.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Lady Leviathan. Sona is probably still sleeping and wouldn't like to be disturbed." The uncomfortable looking Malfoy reasoned.

Serafalls' pout became even bigger. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. Maybe I should just go home. And don't call me that Draco-chan, you know I don't like it. Well, goodbye everyone!"

After everyone politely said bye, she turned to Draco expectedly.

Draco's face turned red and he mumbled something Harry couldn't quite make out.

"I can't hear you, Draco-chan!" Serafall replied, smile returning on her face.

Draco sighed. "Goodbye… Onee-Chan"

Serafall's mood did a complete 180 and she smiled at him before teleporting away.

Harry was sure he was dead at this point. There was just no way that really happened. "Did… Did you just call her O—"

"Don't even ask, Potter." Draco interrupted him. "You've seen what she's like."

Harry turned his head to look at Rias. "Please tell me you don't have a sibling like that."

Rias got a nervous look on her face. "I'm afraid I can't make that promise, but I can promise you I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Rias took out one of her evil pieces and placed it on his chest. For a second it glowed red and then it disappeared in him.

"That was it?"

"Yes, usually I like to make it a little more dramatic, but I figured you've had enough excitement for today." The red haired devil responded. "I'll let you rest for now and I'll immediately get started on living arrangements and getting you into school. See you later!" She disappeared in a magic circle.

"Thank you," Harry sincerely told the Malfoy's.

"You are very welcome, Potter. We're going back to bed now to get some sleep, something you should do too." Lucius replied.

As they were leaving, Harry took a sip from his tea and made a disgusted face.

"Oh and Draco," He said to the leaving boy. "This tea tastes like catpiss."

Draco snarled and flipped him off. "Fuck you too, Potter."


	3. A Pervert's Life

**Seems like a lot of you don't like what I'm doing here.. is it the Rias part or something else? I know you guys didn't like the werewolf part of chapter 1 but please let me know what exactly you do or don't like. Again, after the riser rating game Harry will be able to leave Rias' peerage and start his own.**

**Divine Dividing wings will be fixed. As for Vali, he WILL be playing a big part in this story and even without Divine Dividing he will be very, very powerful. (also SPOILER a part of Harry's peerage)**

**I have one more prewritten chapter after this. Once that is posted tomorrow I'll go back and see what I can rewrite to make it better.**

**Chapter 3: A Pervert's Life**

Life, for the past week, had been rather boring, and that was just fine for Harry. After recovering for a while, giving his body enough time to adapt to his new devil physiology, he had finally moved out of the Malfoy residence. A couple of days after his transformation into a devil he had received a letter from the Gremory Heiress stating she had arranged for a new place to live in.

He had spent the entire day getting the apartment in order and now he was looking forward to having some time to himself so he could relax. He was currently walking home with three bags filled to the brim with groceries, he had everything he needed to make a nice dinner and relax for the rest of the evening.

It was going to be fucking glorious.

When he reached the park he immediately realized something was off. There was magic being used, close. It soon became clear just what kind of magic it was as a barrier started forming around the park.

"I really can't just have one day of peace can I?" He mumbled to himself. Deciding he didn't want to deal with whatever was going on he kept on walking. Only for what appeared to be a spear made out of some sort of blue light to plant itself in the ground a couple of feet in front of him.

It exploded in a blinding ball of light, completely burning everything around it. When the smoke cleared the aftermath of the explosion was clearly visible. Everything the light had touched, from the smallest sprout of grass to the tallest trees, was gone. Everything except Harry.

In the split second before the explosion, he had dropped his shopping bags and summoned multiple layers of defensive magic circles around him, the light didn't even penetrate the first one so he knew that whatever had just attacked him was not even close to his level.

It was then that he noticed it. His groceries were gone, and the stores were surely closed by now. His evening was ruined. With a frown on his face he made his way to where the spear had come from.

Someone had made a very big mistake and was going to pay for it.

Issei Hyoudou was depressed. His day had started off with him waking up in his bed with no recollection of going home the night before. To make matters worse every time he was in direct sunlight he got a killer headache, but that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was that no one seemed to remember his girlfriend, Yuuma.

Even his favorite pastime, watching porn with his best friends Matsuda and Motohama, could do nothing to lift his spirits.

And Issei _really_ liked porn.

So when he walked out of an evening of watching porn with his friends he had no idea what he wanted to do. It was almost like a part of him was missing, like the previous day had been deleted from his memory, and everyone else's.

Lost in thought, he wandered. Before he knew it he had reached the middle of the park, where the fountain was. That's when it all came back.

'_I know this place'_

He remembered it all now, his date with Yuma (Which, in his opinion had gone great!), their walk through the park, Yuuma leaning in very close to him and… stabbing him? Shock made its way to his face when he realized it.

He had died last night.

"It seems Raynare has failed in killing you after all," A voice sounded from behind him. Issei quickly turned around, now before him stood a middle-aged man wearing a suit and a fedora. "Oh well, if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself," he calmly said, holding out his hand. Seemingly out of nowhere a light began to take shape in his hand. When the spear was completed he casually threw it at Issei.

Issei tried to dodge by jumping away only to find himself flying through the air way further than any human should be able to jump. The spear flew past him and disappeared through a bush. "Woah, what the hell man, who are you?" He frantically called out. _'And how the hell did I jump that far?' _He added mentally.

"Ah, I get it now, the Gremory heiress got to you in time. She should know better than to meddle in the affairs of the Fallen." The man seemingly spoke to himself before locking eyes with Issei

As soon as their eyes met Issei couldn't move. The man's grey eyes were way too intense for him, there was something unnatural in them. Was this killing intent?

"Oh, well. Just one more reason to kill you."

Because he was too focused on the man's eyes he didn't see another spear was already thrown his way. By the time he realized it, it was already too late, there was no way he had enough time to dodge this one.

'_Oh man, I'm going to die a virgin, THIS BLOWS!'_

He closed his eyes, fully prepared to die. Only death never came, instead the earth itself began to rumble and quake causing him to fall down on his ass. What he saw when he opened his eyes was completely unexpected. Before him stood a raven haired boy around his age with one hand in the air like he was trying to lift something and the other held a sword. And before him was a wall made of stone like the boy had ripped it up from the ground.

"Stay back, kid," Harry growled at the brown haired boy without looking back. For the millionth time in his short life Harry cursed his luck. Even when he tried to stay away from trouble, it found him. Even tired and bitter as he was, he could never just stand by and let an innocent be killed, as Hermione would call it, his saving people thing.

"Ah, so the King sends one of her little servants to save the newborn." The Fallen mocked him. "No matter, you will both die soon enough. You should consider it an honor to be killed by me, do you have any idea who I am?"

"Some dead guy," Harry shrugged.

Dohnaseek's face contorded in anger as he revealed his wings and took to the air, "YOU INSOLENT FOOL I'LL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT M—" He was cut off as a massive bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and hit him in the back sending him crashing hard into the ground.

He roared in pain and anger at the unexpected attack. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He started to push himself up from the ground only to find Harry standing right in front of him and his blade piercing his heart.

"In my experience when you want to kill someone you just do it, instead of talking about it." Harry calmly spoke to him while retracting his sword from the Fallen's chest.

Dohnaseek tried to speak, but only blood came out as he stared at the wound on his chest before looking up. The last thing he saw before he died were two emerald green eyes staring at him without mercy, like this was nothing they hadn't seen before. His lifeless body fell to the ground.

He didn't get up again.

Harry turned around and looked at the brown haired boy who was still staring at him, his mouth slightly agape. He leaned in close to the boy and whispered one sentence into his ear.

"You owe me dinner."

"Ah, that was delicious, Mrs. Hyoudou," Harry practically moaned as he finished off his plate. After saving the brown haired boy and introducing themselves to each other, Harry practically demanded dinner. Which resulted in Issei, still not really sure what had just happened, inviting Harry over to his house.

"Why thank you, Harry," she responded while she and her husband were clearing the table. Harry got up and tried to help her but his attempts to help were quickly stopped by Mrs. Hyoudou. "I appreciate you trying to help, but you are our guest, so just sit back and relax."

"And besides, it's nice to see Issei bring home a friend who isn't a massive pervert!" Issei's father budded in before bellowing out in laughter at his own joke.

Or maybe it was the bottle of sake he had been inhaling for the past 15 minutes.

A loud crack echoed through the room when Mr. Hyoudou slapped his wife's ass as they retreated to the kitchen, leaving behind their son with a horror-stricken face and a Harry who couldn't decide if he felt pity for the boy or if he should burst out in laughter.

Yeah, it was definitely the sake.

Issei was mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like "I'm either dead or dreaming. Yeah… this is a nightmare that's it." He closed his eyes and continued talking to himself. "Oh man, why couldn't I just dream about boobs. Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"I'm afraid it's not a dream, mate," Harry said, poking Issei in the head. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk about what happened."

"Uhh, yeah, my room upstairs." He told Harry, signaling for him to follow. "MOM, DAD WE'RE GOING TO MY ROOM, DON'T DISTURB US!" Issei shouted to his parents in the kitchen.

"That's fine, son" His father responded. "Try not to corrupt your new friend with your porn!" he added, causing Issei to facepalm.

"Parents are the worst," he mumbled

"Be glad you still have parents," Harry whispered.

"What?" Issei asked, not having heard what Harry said.

"Nothing lets just go."

LINE BREAK

Issei's room was small, messy and to Harry's more sensitive devil nose it smelled, bad. His eyes scanned the room to find a place to sit down, but the room was covered in dirty clothes and tissues. Even the bed looked just plain wrong to Harry.

Eventually, he just settled for leaning against the wall.

"I suppose you have some questions," He crossed his arms. "Ask away."

"Who was that? Who are you? What are you? How did you do that? Why did that man try to kill me?" Issei spat out all at once.

"Woah, calm down. One question at a time," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "As for who he was, I honestly have no idea. But I do know what he was. He was an angel."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?" the brown haired boy shouted, "Why would an angel try to kill me?!" Issei jumped up from his bed dramatically throwing his arms in the air, sending some of his many, many, pornographic magazines which covered his bed flying throughout the room.

Harry tentatively plucked one of the magazines from his head. "Did you ever think maybe it's because you're a massive pervert?"

"But boobs are the best! Why would God create something so beautiful if he didn't want me to look at it!" Issei loudly proclaimed his love for boobs. At the mention of the Lord's name Harry could see Issei's pain slightly contort in pain, confirming Harry's suspicion.

'_He's a Devil and he doesn't even know it.' _Harry slightly frowned in contained anger.

"Seriously, though," Harry continued. "I doubt it's because of that. In fact, considering it was a Fallen, he probably shared your, eh, fascination with certain body parts."

"He only fell when you used your freaky powers on him! And I don't see how that matters anyway!" he retorted. Harry resisted the urge to facepalm at the answer, though his left eye started twitching a bit. "Besides, don't act like you don't like them! They are the best thing in the world!"

Harry held up his hand in an attempt to calm Issei down, "I feel like we're concentrating on the wrong thing here. Maybe we should get back to winged men and magic and all that?"

By this point, Issei was standing with his fist raised in the air, a huge smile on his face like he was posing for the cover of some superhero comic book. As if he only just remembered why Harry was there in the first place, his face fell. "Ehhh, right. So why do you think he attacked me?"

"Probably because you are a Devil."

"I'm a what now?"

"A Devil."

"But, I can't be a Devil. My parents are human, _I'm _human. You must have the wrong guy." The uncomfortable looking Issei stammered. Looking so much like Harry once looked, unwilling to accept the fact that he was a wizard, _that he could be special._

"You're right, your parents are human. You are human," He poked Issei in the chest. "At least you used to be. Tell me, have you been feeling different lately? Have you done anything that shouldn't be humanly possible? Things you can't explain?" The look on the pervert's face said it all.

"Well, I can jump much further, hear things that I shouldn't be able to hear."

"And this didn't strike you as odd?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I just thought it was because I've been jacking off a lot lately," Issei mumbled.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" he shouted like he hadn't even realised Harry was till there. "But how did I become a Devil?"

"Someone turned you into one. When did you start noticing you were able to do these things?"

"After my date with Yuuma," Issei responded, looking lost in his thoughts. "After she… she killed me."

Harry pushed back his glasses, "Then what, do you remember what happened next?"

"I remember bleeding out, I could see a lot of blood, it was so red." He sat down on his bed again, shock clearly written on his face, like he had just remembered something important. "Just like her hair."

"Gremory," Harry growled. Just what the hell was she thinking? Turning someone into a Devil and then leaving him on his own.

"Yes, it was Rias!" Issei shouted. "I remember now, she did something to me! Is she a Devil?"

"Yes, from what you've just told me I would assume she is the one who turned you." Harry looked outside, it was getting dark, and after the day's events, he was really starting to sprout a headache. "Don't worry about it right now. Just go to school tomorrow, act like normal. After school, we will have a talk with Rias. Try to get some sleep now, it's been a long day." Harry opened the door and started walking away when Issei called out one last time.

"Wait, all I know is your name, but you haven't told me who or what you are?"

Harry paused for a second and answered without turning back to Issei.

"I'm just a guy who thought he was done with stuff like this."

And on that note, he exited the house. For the umpteenth time, he cursed his luck all the while thinking about just what kind of a mess he had gotten himself into this time.


	4. School

**Chapter 4: School**

* * *

"So, this is Kuoh academy, huh?" Harry mumbled to himself. The school was, in one word, huge. If it was any bigger, people might think that it was the entire town, not just the academy. Students could be seen walking around the school grounds in, what Harry assumed, were their regular cliques. All of them so focused on starting their own school day that they barely even noticed anyone who didn't belong to their group.

Harry found the experience to be quite refreshing, for the first time in many years he didn't get any angry or jealous stares. No one started whispering amongst each other the second he walked in. He was, as far as everyone was concerned, just another student.

He was _normal _here.

Of course, things weren't normal. Devil's owned the town, the fallen were flying around killing innocent people, Issei was a testament to that. He really wanted to have a word with the red haired Devil who 'owned' his soul.

Honestly, he just wanted to meet with the Gremory heiress right away and ask her what the hell she was thinking. But first, he had to get through his first day of school. For the first time in over a year, he was actually nervous, not having any fond memories of his time in normal schools. On a brighter note, nobody would try to kill him in Kuoh academy.

At least he hoped so.

'_Let's get this over with.'_

After 15 minutes of exploring the school grounds, he had found his classroom. He never really was all that good at finding his way in school, he still remembered how he was always late to professor McGonagall's classes. The memory of her steel-eyed death glare sent a cold shiver down his spine. Deciding not to waste any time, he entered the classroom.

"Ah you must be our new student," the teacher exclaimed, looking over to Harry when he walked in. He looked at his watch and gave Harry a stern look, probably meant to scare him. However, after going to school at Hogwarts for most of his life, he was already used to it. Mostly thanks to Snape and Professor McGonagall. "You're late."

"Sorry, I sort of, eh, got lost," Harry replied, having the decency to at least look a bit apologetic.

"You got lost?" He parotted, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir. I do that sometimes." A few of the students giggled at that, causing a blush to start creeping its way on Harry's face.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Try not to get lost next time," he gestured for Harry to come in. "There is an empty spot at the front of the classroom or you can sit at the back right next to the window."

"The front will be just fine," Harry responded, looking at the students. Most of them were just plain old humans, but he could sense some of them had a magical core, not a core of normal wizards like he was used to, this was different, it felt more raw, like a force of nature that couldn't be controlled.

These were the cores of Devils.

He could identify one of them immediately because he already knew her. Rias Gremory, the, admittedly beautiful Devil heiress, who had turned him into a devil. He could feel there were more Devils in the classroom but he couldn't quite pinpoint their exact location. The only other who he expected was one of them was the incredibly busty, black haired beauty sitting next to Rias, considering she was one of the few who was staring very intensely at him.

After finishing his examination of the room he sat down at his desk, but not before giving Rias an angry glare that practically screamed 'we need to talk'.

School went by quick, and was actually somewhat enjoyable for Harry, it being normal and all. No chance of exploding potions, monsters breaking out during defense against the black arts, no chance of false prophecies predicting a horrible new death for Harry every 15 minutes.

When class finally ended Harry waited outside the classroom to confront Rias. When she walked out, the blue haired beauty was walking beside her as she approached Harry. "By that glare you gave me earlier I would guess I did something to you," She gave him one of her most charming smiles, "Although I can't seem to figure out what I did to wrong y—"

"This isn't about me," Harry cut her off," This is about what you did to Issei Hyoudou."

The smile was wiped off her face in a second as it was replaced by a frown. "I can assure you I caused him no harm."

"It's not what you did to him," Harry crossed his arms, "It's what you didn't do. Is there somewhere more private we can talk about this?"

Rias nervously nodded, "Our clubhouse in the old school building, we can go there right now if you want. I'll send Kiba to pick up Issei.""

"Fine by me."

The old school building was a Victorian-style three story building with the third story serving as a clock-tower. Harry took a moment to admire it before entering.

There was barely any lighting inside besides the odd beam of sunlight that managed to find its way through the cracks in the curtains. Finally, they reached their destination, the door at the very end of the hall with a big sign on it.

'**ORC'**

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Harry," Rias said, opening the door to the club's wood-paneled main room. It was filled with old, Victorian style couches and chairs along the walls. In the middle of the room the Gremory crest was carved in the floor and on one side of the room, there was a… was that a shower? "Please, have a seat. If you don't mind I'll go take a shower while we wait for our other guest to arrive." She confirmed his thought.

"By all means, go ahead," Harry replied, taking a seat in one of the couches.

"I can make some tea if you want," The raven haired girl asked him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way, my name is Akeno Himejima." The now identified Akeno introduced herself, giving him a warm smile.

"Harry Potter," Harry slightly bowed his head, "Nice to meet you. And thank you, tea sound nice," he reluctantly added the part about the tea, after the last time he had some here in Japan he wasn't all too fond of it anymore.

Or that could just be because it was Malfoy who had made it.

"I'll be right back," Akeno said as she left to make tea.

A minute or two passed when Harry spotted a bowl of candy sitting on the table in front of him. Having not eaten many sweets when he was younger he did sort of get a taste for them once he started going to Hogwarts so seeing a whole bowl of them standing right in front of him was too much to resist. He stretched his arm intending to grab a handful only to have the bowl being snatched away right before he could touch it.

He nearly jumped off the couch in surprise as he hadn't heard anyone come in. The little candy-thief was a small, petite even, girl white bright white hair, who had already devoured half the bowl. At Harry's dumbfounded look she only replied with a monotone, "Mine."

At that moment Akeno returned with a tray full of cups of tea, enough for everyone present, and probably to come. "Ah, Harry, I see you have already met Koneko. She is a first year and part of the ORC, and like all current members also a part of Rias' peerage." She said placing one of the cups in front of Harry.

At that moment multiple things happened at once. Rias re-entered the room still drying her hair, but at least she did have clothes on. The door behind Harry opened and he could hear two people enter, and lastly he recognized the young pervert's voice as he screamed out in a high pitched tone.

"WOAH, BOOBS!"

Harry resisted the urge to facepalm, and like had been happening a lot lately he could feel a killer headache starting to build.

This meeting was going to be a bitch.

* * *

The tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

Harry's foot rhythmically tapped on the hard wooden floor in an angry manner. One everyone had arrived they all took their respective seats on the couches with Rias sitting behind her desk, like a president of a club should. Harry's eyes scanned across the room before staying focused on the nervous redhead. As he stared her down he only said one word.

"Explain."

Rias nervously licked her lips before answering, "I'm afraid I don't understand, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Him," Harry pointed at the brown haired pervert sitting next to him, "Explain him."

"His name is Issei Hyoudou, a second-year student here at Kuoh academy, and from what I hear he has a bit of a fascination for the female form," she calmly explained, pretending like she didn't realize what Harry was getting at.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Harry angrily replied, "What I want to know is why you thought it was a good idea to turn him into a Devil and then just abandon him."

"I can assure you I was going to tell him in time."

"When?" Harry hissed, "After he was killed by one of the Fallen roaming free in this town? If I didn't happen to be near him when he was attacked in the park we wouldn't be having this conversation, because he would be dead." He said, raising his voice.

"That wouldn't happen, when a member of the peerage is badly hurt, I would sense it. So if that happened to Issei I would go and save him."

"And by doing so, you'd be sure to gain absolute loyalty," Harry accused. The look on Rias' face said enough, "That was the plan, right? 'Save' him and he would do anything for you?"

"I… I…," A single bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as she nervously tried to find a way to disproof Harry's theory, "That's not—"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Harry cut her off as outside it began to rain and the steady rumble of a storm began to form. "I've had enough people playing mind games with me back home. I won't just stand idly by and watch you do the same to him," he said referring to Issei. "Now, the truth." He demanded, staring her down.

Rias sighed in resignation, "Very well," she said as she turned to Issei and gave him an apologetic look, "After I brought you back from the dead the first time, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you were attacked again. I thought saving your life at the last second would be an easy way to gain your allegiance," she wearily bowed her head in shame, "And for that I am sorry, could you forgive me?"

Harry, who noticed Issei was staring at Rias' chest like he had x-ray vision, roughly nudged him with his elbow when the pervert didn't respond like he hadn't even heard her. "Uhhh, yeah sure. We're cool," he said, wiping some drool of his chin.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

"Just like that?" Rias managed to respond

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not cool that I almost died and all, but I didn't die," he pointed at Harry, "He saved me, and if he hadn't then you would have, right?" when Rias nodded in agreement he continued, "So I was never truly in any real danger, right?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "The chances that Fallen would have won against either me or Rias, let alone both, were practically zero," He shot Issei a serious look, "But that's not the point here, the truth is that she tried to manipulate you into following her."

"But it's not like Rias had any bad intentions towards me right?"

"But she turned you into a Devil without your consent!" Harry yelled, an angry vein clearly visible on his head.

"That wasn't part of the plan right?" he asked the still nervous looking Rias, "It was either turning me into a Devil or letting me die?"

Rias truthfully nodded, "While I admit that what I did after I reincarnated him was wrong, I never planned for him to be attacked the first time. Luckily he had one of the summoning circles my familiar was handing out that day."

"And Devils aren't always evil, you told me that," he said shifting his focus back to Harry, "And you are a Devil and you saved me when you didn't have to. That's why I'm ok with this," he concluded with a smile. "I mean, I don't have to steal the souls of the innocent or anything like that, right?" he continued, chuckling nervously.

Harry shook his head, "No, like you just said yourself, Devil's aren't necessarily evil by nature." He gave him an unsure look, "Are you sure you're fine with all this?"

"Yes," he answered, decisively nodding his head.

"Fine," Harry gave in, "It's your life, kid."

The room went silent for a couple of seconds before Rias broke the silence.

"So, are we good?" She asked both Harry and Issei.

"Yes!" Issei yelled out.

Harry looked her in the eyes for a while before slowly nodding.

"Well, I'm going home. It's been a long day." Harry said, standing up. He started to make his way towards the door only to be blocked in his tracks by a certain raven haired devil.

"You're not leaving without drinking your tea aren't you?" she asked him with a smile that was equally gentle as it was dangerous.

When he saw her smile he just couldn't bring himself to say no. He was a gentleman like that.

It definitely wasn't because something in the way she said it and smiled really scared him.

He picked up his cup, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him, and took a sip.

'Holy shit this is delicious'

He then downed the whole thing in one swift motion.

His surprise at how good he thought it was must have shown on his face as Akeno looked very pleased. "Now, was that so hard?" She said, still smiling at him as she took the cup and stepped aside to let him pass. "Now you can leave, see you soon!"

Harry wasn't afraid of her, really, he wasn't

Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he would eventually start believing it.


	5. No More Magical girls

**Chapter 5: No more Magical Girls!**

* * *

Once more Harry found himself walking home, arms full of bags filled to the brim with groceries, this time, he prayed to the Devil his much-needed food would reach its destination; his new home. It appeared Satan was listening as he reached his apartment without trouble.

He struggled a while, trying to get his keys out of his pocket without dropping his bags and opened the door. The wonderful smell of a home cooked dinner assaulted his nose as he walked in. He took some time to enjoy it as it reminded him of all the good times in the Barrow.

Then it hit him.

He lived alone. He quickly dropped his bags, put up his magical shields and prepared one of his most powerful destruction spells. He walked to the kitchen area, fully prepared for a fight. What he saw there made him drop his shields and offensive magic as fast as he put them up.

"Dobby?"

The little house elf, who Harry hadn't seen in over a year was standing in his kitchen, wearing a cooking apron and he was preparing a feast worthy of a king. The leathery-skinned house elf was enveloping Harry in a bone crushing hug in no time, all the while shouting, "Master Harry potter, sir! Dobby was wondering when you would get home, school ended hours ago!" when Harry was finally released from Dobby's vice grip he was roughly pushed down on one of the kitchen chairs, the elf then snapped his fingers and all the food appeared on the table. "You should eat, Master is way too skinny, have you been taking care of yourself for the past year at all?"

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked dumbfounded as the elf began filling his plate with food.

"Master Harry's new girlfriend told Dobby," he answered, nodding his too big for his body's head. "Yes, she did. Dobby likes her," he stated, looking very convinced.

"New girlfriend?" Harry mumbled. He eventually snapped out of his stupor when Dobby removed his cooking apron and revealed the clothing he was wearing underneath. "Dobby," Harry began as a horrified look was forming on his face, "What are you wearing?"

He gave a toothy grin at that and responded completely serious. "A Magical Girl costume!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?" he asked as a feeling of dread began to wash over him, already suspecting who was to blame for this.

"She gave it to me," the elf answered with a smile.

"Dobby," Harry began with a single bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as the feeling of doom began to increase, "Who is 'she'?"

His question was answered as two arms snaked around him and Serafall's lips planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Me of course, silly,"

Harry froze, "Woman," he said releasing himself from the Maou's embrace, "What are you doing in my house?"

The Maou in question took a piece of chicken and began nibbling on it while she took a seat next to Harry. "Do I really need a reason to hang out with my fiancee? Besides, this is my apartment," she finally replied after swallowing.

Hold on. Her house?

"What the hell are you talking about? Rias arranged this apartment for me," Harry angrily stated., "And I'm not your fiancee." He added as his confused brain was beginning to catch up to what was happening.

Serafall seemingly ignored Harry's last statement before answering his first question. "And where did you think Rias got this place?" She pointed at herself, "She got it from me. No need to look so shocked, I am in charge of foreign affairs after all, and you are a foreign affair, coming from the Wizarding world," she reasoned, "Besides, I think this is a good thing for our relationship."

"That's true," Dobby wisely nodded, "And Dobby will be your house-elf!" he proudly proclaimed

"But, you're a free elf, Dobby," Harry argued

"And Dobby chooses to work for Master Harry," he said in a tone of finality, "If Dobby chooses who he works for, Dobby is still free."

His logic was so incredibly Dobby that Harry let it slide. "All right, so I know Leviathan helped you find me, but that doesn't explain how the two of you met."

"Mou~~ Harry, just call me Serafall, " The Maou pouted, "As for how we met, Dobby-chan here broke into the Underworld."

Dobby nodded vehemently, "When Dobby heard the rumors that Harry Potter Sir was transformed into a Devil Dobby charged the gates of the Underworld and demanded entrance," he said pumping his little fist in the air.

"When I heard the commotion, I decided to check out what was happening," Serafall added, "When I saw the little elf standing victorious over some of the guards all the while shouting 'Give Mister Harry Potter Sir back' I just knew we would get along great."

"After that Serafall showed Dobby her Harry Potter: Magical Boy collection and explained Harry Potter Sir was not in any danger," Then, Dobby wiped a single tear from his eye, "When she told me you were engaged Dobby was so happy, it was at that moment Dobby decided he would be house elf to the Potter family!" He proclaimed proudly, "And just like Lady Levia-tan Dobby would become a Magical Girl!"

Harry sweat dropped, "We're not… and you're not… Oh forget it," he said as he bowed his head in resignation.

**DING DONG**

Like a gift from heaven itself Harry was saved by the bell. "I'm going to answer the door, we will continue this conversation later," he told them.

Harry opened the door and arched an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here, Hyoudou?" he asked curiously.

The brown haired boy had an unusually serious look on his face as he answered. "I want you to train me."

"I'm sure Rias and the ORC are more than willing to help you train," Harry replied evenly.

"No," Issei shook his head, "I want you to train me. You are the only one who has been completely honest with me from the start. And I _know _you can handle yourself in a fight, you saved me from that Fallen."

Harry frowned, "Then you also remember how I said I was done with all this, I hadn't planned on saving you. It was just a one-time thing."

"Please," Issei pleaded.

When Harry looked at the young pervert the look on his face reminded him of the young boy who once stared back at him from the mirror. The look of someone begging for help.

At that moment Harry had made up his mind.

When he cried out for help, no one answered. That's why no matter how much he wanted to stay out of all this, he couldn't say no. So he wouldn't end up like him.

No matter how much he denied it, somethings never change. Even as bitter as he was these days, he could never say no to an innocent in need.

'_Damn it all to Hell' _he thought sighing deeply.

"Fine, I'll train you."

At the same time Serafall shouted from inside the bedroom, "Oooh Harry, hurry up and come to bed. I know it's a sin to prove our love before we are married, but we are Devil's after all! I just can't wait that long!"

Issei's jaw dropped. He instantly dropped to his knees and bowed before Harry. "I'm 100% sure now! You are a God! Please, teach me your ways!"

Harry stepped outside and closed the door. He ground his teeth in frustration. "Training begins now, lesson one: how to take a punch."

"Huh?"

After that Issei's lights went out as Harry's fist connected with his face.

Harry swore it was a legitimate teaching technique. That it felt good was just a bonus.

Perhaps training him wouldn't be so bad after all.

When Issei came to, the sun had already set for the day, and he was in a forest. The moonlight shone down in beams through the openings in between the trees. He groggily rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. Slowly he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself. "And why does my face hurt so much?" he said, rubbing his swollen cheek.

His answer came in the form of a bolt of lightning crashing down from the sky, hitting Issei in the back. The brown haired boy screamed out in pain and was pushed down into the ground, hard.

"AAAAAAH, what the hell. Who did that?" He shouted out in panic. He hissed in pain as he tried to stand up again, he couldn't see it but he was sure his back was seriously burned and his shirt was completely destroyed in the back. As it had no longer any use, he decided to carefully remove it.

Then, his question was answered.

"I did," sounded Harry's voice, though Issei couldn't quite pinpoint the exact location.

Issei's face contorted in anger as he yelled out, "Harry? Why did you do that?"

"Training," came his reply.

Training? This was his idea of training? At that moment Issei began regretting asking Harry to help him. "You call this training? You could have seriously hurt me, man!"

"What did you expect? That this would be fun?" Harry's voice echoed through the forest, "Besides, I'm still going easy on you, I barely put any power in that spell." The crackling sound of electricity began to form, "Enough talking, don't just take it, this time, try to fight back or at the least try to dodge my attack!" He shouted as he fired another bolt at Issei.

This time, Issei was more prepared and jumped to the side in an effort to dodge the attack. He succeeded, _barely_. The smell of burned hair hit his nostrils as the lightning burned away the tips of his somewhat spiky hair.

Yeah, he definitely regretted asking this lunatic for training.

This ordeal continued for several minutes until finally Issei yelled out for Harry to stop. "Please, no more! I can't keep on doing this, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. Is there no other way?" he asked, panting from exhaustion. He was barely able to keep standing and his body ached all over from the times he wasn't fast enough to dodge the never-ending income of attacks.

"No," he heard Harry say softly from behind him. "This is the only way."

'I didn't even see or hear him, how did he sneak up on me so easily?' was the last thought going through the perverts head as he was hit in the back with a point-blank range attack from his insane… _friend_, if that was even the right word for it.

Like a ragdoll, Issei's body spun around as he was flung into the air by the force of the attack. When he finally hit the ground, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget this ever happened.

Unfortunately for him, Harry had other plans.

"If that is really all you've got, then training you is pointless," Harry called out to him from the spot Issei himself occupied only a couple of seconds ago, "Get me to move from this spot in the next 5 minutes, or your training is over," staring down at Issei with is unforgiving green eyes.

Issei tried to get back on his feet but found his body unwilling to cooperate after the abuse it had just been through.

"Get up now!" Harry commanded, "Prove that you're worth training, that you're more than just some useless pervert!"

Issei ground his teeth in anger at Harry's words. He wasn't useless, and he would prove it. He pushed himself to his limit and got on his feet once more. His legs were shaking and he knew in this state he would never even come close to Harry, let alone force him to move.

Then, he remembered.

He had a Sacred Gear. After Harry had left the ORC Rias had explained more about the process of becoming a Devil and why she wanted him in her peerage. She had even helped him unlock his Sacred Gear: The Twice Critical. While it wasn't anything too special, it would provide a significant boost in power.

It would double his power, to be exact.

He had to be quick about it, because even if his powers were doubled, he was sure Harry would still be more powerful.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning his Twice Critical.

_'I'm not useless, you bastard!'_

A bright flash of red light emanated from his hand and he could instantly feel the significant increase in power. He didn't waste a second and started sprinting towards Harry with his newly gained Devil speed, doubled by the effects of his Sacred Gear, all the while shouting at the top of his lungs;

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE GETTING PUNCHED IN THE FACE YOU BASTAAAAAARD!"

With every passing second, Issei got closer to his target, he was sure he was going to land his punch.

Then, he saw Harry's face. He looked perfectly calm, a mocking smirk on his face like he had been expecting something like this.

When Issei was only two steps away from punching Harry in the face, he saw why Harry was so calm, on the ground before him was a magic circle, softly glowing as it had just been activated.

The next moment, the ground itself rose up to protect Harry and a wall of stone now separated the two men.

If Issei was less angry, he would have stopped his attack right then, but at this moment he was determined to punch the wizard in the face, so he kept going.

'I NEED MORE POWER!' he yelled inside his own head. To his surprise, something answered.

**[About time you got serious, you want more power, you've got it!] **a thunderous voice boomed in his head, at the same time his Twice Critical gauntlet seemed to… evolve? It now looked a lot more draconic and reached all the way up to his elbow.

His fist hit the rock wall, and for a moment Issei thought it wouldn't be enough. But then,

**[BOOST!]**

It punched through the rock like it was nothing. At the other side, a surprised Harry raised an arm in an attempt to block the punch only for a loud snap to be heard as his arm broke when the fist hit him.

Harry took a couple of seconds to let it all sink in. Then, he looked down to see that not only had Issei managed to push Harry back several feet, he had also broken Harry's own arm. He looked back up to the, still panting and moderately surprised looking, Issei and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll train you."


End file.
